Unusual
by autumneuphoria
Summary: The conclusion to their love story is unusual.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, loooook!" three-year old Kaede squealed, a ribbon of water swirling around her small body as she ran towards her father.

The Fire Lord looked up from his seat under the large oak tree where he had been reading, his golden eyes settling on his daughter, a smile gracing his face.

When he realized she had been waterbending, his eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets and the Fire Princess later on recalled thinking that she would have to get Daddy a new pair.

"Daddy, I'm wa...waterbend..bending like Momma!" Kaede halted to a stop in front of him, making the aqua splash at her feet. Despite her struggle to form some of the bigger words, she was still able to get her point across.

Zuko's heart stopped beating for a moment at the excitement of the new discovery. He picked up his beaming child and twirled her in the air.

"I'm so proud of you, Kaede!" he mirrored his progeny's own smile as he brought her down to waist's height.

The young girl giggled. "Thanke'you, Daddy," her slightly faltering speech made her father chuckle.

"Does your mother know?" he questioned as they began walking down the palace halls.

Kaede shook her head. "Nu-uh. She's with Zeekey. He set a bush on fwire! When I made the pweety water ribbon." a toothy grin lit up her innocent face and Zuko stopped in his tracks.

His daughter's twin brother set a bush on fire? That could only mean...

He began his sprint down the halls, making Kaede giggle at the feel of the wind rushing past her. "Daddy! I'm flying like Unc'ca Aang!"

* * *

"Katara! Is it true?! Zeek is a firebender and Kaede's a waterbender?!" Sokka and his family came to the Fire Nation Capitol a few weeks after word got around that the Prince could bend his father's element, his sister his mother's.

The Fire Lady looked up from where she was having tea in the garden, and her eyes lit up at the sight of her brother.

"Sokka!" she got up and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Where's Suki and Misumi?"

"I left them in the harbor-" the Water Tribe Chief began.

"You did what?!" Katara's eyes widened as she interjected her brother.

"I was in a rush to get here!" Sokka protested.

Katara raised a brow and he rolled his eyes in turn.

"So are you gonna answer the question or not? I need to know about my nephew and niece's special powers!" he asked excitedly, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, Sokka, Zeek bends fire and Kaede bends water." Katara laughed, "And it's not special powers if nearly everyone can do it."

"It is when it's my favorite niece and nephew who does the bending!" Sokka had a humored glint to his cerulean eyes.

"They're your _only_ niece and nephew!" the woman clad in red robes before him cried before laughing.

"Exactly!" the warrior agreed enthusiastically. "Now enough talking with you, sister dear, where are my super special niece and nephew?"

* * *

They had just tucked in their children into bed and were taking a walk in the park, the moonlight basking them in serenity.

Katara's head lay on her husband's shoulder, fingers intertwined with his.

"Can you believe we actually have two immediate little benders of our own?" she sighed contentedly.

Zuko smirked. "I can, and I'm not surprised. With two awesome parents like ourselves, what did you expect?"

The master waterbender laughed. "You are so full of yourself, you know that?"

Zuko mocked gasp. "I am not. If you haven't noticed, the whole nine months of your pregnancy with the kids was all about you!"

His wife stopped walking as she playfully slapped his arm. "I was the one carrying the kids, not you! Why don't you try being the pregnant one?"

"Alright, I'll take your challenge." Zuko teased, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Katara laughed. "You can't give birth! You're not a girl! Unless you're..."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly straight, thank you very much."

She smiled jovially. "I'm well aware. Five years married and two kids later and you think I would have my doubts?"

"Maybe."

"You're insane!" she cried, shoving him a bit, a smile lifting the corner of her lips.

"But that's why you love me." he smirked, wrapping his arms around her as he composed himself.

"Yeah, yeah I do." blue eyes met gold and smiles reached the moon.

There was no better ending to their unusual fairy tale.

* * *

11/19/12


End file.
